


Manicure

by Strideshitt



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strideshitt/pseuds/Strideshitt
Summary: Íþróttaálfurinn asks Glanni for a favor.





	Manicure

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty rough but this ship just needs more soft things, to be honest.

Íþróttaálfurinn never really considered what he and Glanni had to be a stable relationship. If he had to chose a word it'd be... complicated. It was hard trying to be a hero and be with a villain at the same time. Although Glanni usually kept his business a fair distance from Latibær he was still a criminal, and Íþróttaálfurinn knew it. It made things a bit... well, rocky sometimes, but he could usually overlook it. Especially at times like this. 

"Hold still." Glanni scolded him for what was probably the millionth time in the past five minutes. Íþróttaálfurinn squirmed slightly, face scrunching up as he attempted to keep himself in place. Glanni sighed. 

"It's hard." The elf tried to defend himself, earning a dismissive hand gesture from the other man. 

"You're the one that decided he wanted his nails painted as if we were at some kind of slumber party." Glanni quirked a brow, glancing up from his delicate work to look the elf in the eyes. "For the record, if you suggest gossiping about boys I WILL leave." 

Íþróttaálfurinn laughed lightly. "Really? I was just about to suggest how good Officer Obtuse looks in-"

"The only compliments coming out of your mouth should be directed at me for how great of a job I'm doing." Glanni cut off the other man's teasing curtly, although with a small smirk on his face. Íþróttaálfurinn continued to chuckle, and watched the criminal go over his nails with another layer of polish. 

"It really does look great." The elf said after a moment of just staring. Glanni made a noise similar to a scoff. 

"Of course it does, you came to the best nail artist in this place after all, probably even the best in the world." Glanni said. Íþróttaálfurinn wanted to roll his eyes at the shameless self confidence, although after being so close to the man for so long that kind of behavior had begun to grow on him, although only from the criminal himself. 

They sat in silence, Íþróttaálfurinn watching Glanni work on his nails with a fond expression on his face. It wasn't long until the villain sat up straight with a smile on his face.

"There, it's all done." Glanni announced, eyes twinkling with what Íþróttaálfurinn could only describe as pride. The elf looked down at his hands, quickly feeling a similar smile spread across his own face. His nails were short, but still managed to look nice with the dark red color Glanni had insisted on using. A coat of gold glitter sat on top, shining in the light beautifully. It was all done with perfect percision, and even though it was a simple look Íþróttaálfurinn loved it. After sitting (relatively) still for so long he couldn't stop himself from grabbing Glanni's face and pulling the leaner man in for a sloppy and sudden kiss. 

"Whoa slow down." Glanni said when they broke apart, leaning back a bit from the hero. "Your nails aren't dry yet. If you mess it up this quick I am NOT fixing them." 

Íþróttaálfurinn grinned, flashing his white flawless teeth. "Thank you, I love it." The villain preened at the praise, barely holding back his own grin. The elf shot up. "I need to show the kids, they'll love this!" 

"Hey!" Glanni called out, surprised at the fact the other man had already darted out of the room, pent up energy preventing him from waiting patiently. "Don't mess them up already!" 

"I won't!" The elf promised, voice distant and letting Glanni know any kind of response now would be useless since the other was most likely already out of earshot. The tall man rolled his eyes, but found himself smiling at the antics of the other man. 

He wasn't smiling however, when he had to redo the entire thing later that same day.


End file.
